Stab In The Heart
by asdfghjklove09
Summary: Set after SB."Buria!" someone shouted. I jump out of my bed and ran out of the door."My, my. What a delight to have the famous Hathaway in our hands," he pinned me to the wall and restrains my hands and body before he stabs me with a dagger. Strigoi Rose.
1. Lovin' My Life

So, this is actually the first ever story but I've forgotten about it. I decide to just post it up. I hope all of you like it. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and stuff. So, enjoy and please review to tell me what you think of this story.

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA. e_e

Chapter 1 : Lovin' My Life

"_I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades, mine has."_

_I stare at him in disbelief. All this time he never phrased it like that. His protests had always been about some greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it had scarred him from love_. I've given up on you. Love fades mine has.

"Hey Dimitri, you okay? Rose? What are you doing here? I thought I told you that he doesn't want to see you," she scowled. Dimitri face her and I could see the adoration and awe radiating from him, for Lissa. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Rose. Just go away! You're not making this any easier. For once, think about him! He's trying to...heal," she tries to reason with me.

"'_For once, think about him?'_I've always been thinking about you and him! I've always put both of you first! In everything!"

"Rose! He's trying to get over what he did and became. Whenever he's making progress, you showed up and he'll be consume by guilt again!" she hissed. I don't know why but that was like a stab in the heart. I look at Dimitri but he just looked away.

_Just leave, Rose._

The command hit me so hard I could've stumble back. "You know what, fine. I'm out. I'll get the fuck out of your lives. Just don't bother with mine anymore," I pushed my way out of the aisle and ran out the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry. I went to my room and change into my sports bra, shorts, and my shoes and went to the gym. The first thing I did was doing some stretching and hop onto the treadmill.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me, going under_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I thought, I reached the bottom_

I ran faster.

_I'm dying again, I'm going under_

_Drowning in you, I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm going under_

As soon as the song finished, I move on to the punching bag. I could feel a little darkness lingering at the back of my mind. I took out my gloves and didn't stop punching until the bag broke. Tears were forming in my eyes but I wouldn't let it flow.

I'm so stupid. My Dimitri died when he was turned and he'll never return. My whole body was numb from the workout and I went back to my room and crash on my bed.

Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months and finally, a year. I've been avoiding those two fuckers for a year. And you know how hard that is? It's like trying to avoid your parents at home. Speaking of parents I and Abe are now very close whilst I and my mom are okay. At least we can have a conversation without fighting anymore. Back to point, in that period (a year), I've been doing my job as a guardian very seriously and now, I'm the assistant head guardian. My friendship with Eddie, Mia, Christian, Adrian and other guardians are now better. Heck, even Tatiana and I are now okay. Good job, awesome friends, a whole lot of income.

My life is good.

Until I got the news that Lissa and Belikov are in a relationship. My heart was torn, crushed and burned to ashes and was blown away. For a month, I was lifeless. Only the guardians, Tatiana and my friends knew about my history with Belikov. They sympathised me and Christian to no end. I finally stop mopping around and back in business.

"Buria!" someone shouted. I jump out of my bed and ran out of the door. My first thought was to run to Tatiana but through the bond, Lissa was calling out for me. I could feel her fear even though guardians were surrounding her.

_Rose, where are you? _

I ran faster and finally I reach her. "Princess Vasilissa, are you alright?"

She nodded and hugged me. I remove her hands and turn on my guardian mode. "Where are the others? Adrian? Christian?" I know Dimitri can take care of himself.

"They are on the way to here," Mikhail replied.

I sighed, relief. Then my stomach flipped. I grab my st— Fuck, where's my stake? "Mikhail, give me your stake!" right on time, I turn and stab my stake into the Strigoi's chest. One down nine to go. Three of them aim for me. I dodge, punch and kick each of them over and over again. They were very strong. I realised all of them were trained from their performances. Mia and a few royals arrived, including Adrian and Christian. There are too many of them and they're too close.

"Mikhail! Adam! Get all of them out of here!"

"What about—" Adam hesitated.

"Just fucking go! I'll take care of them!" _ Bam! _One of them punches me dangerously near my eye.

"Son of a bitch!"

"My, my. What a delight to have the famous Hathaway in our hands," he pinned me to the wall. The other guy was restraining my hands and body before he stabs me with a dagger. I screamed in pain, tears were now flowing violently down my face. But it wasn't over. He stabs me one more time, so hard that the dagger was stuck to the wall.

"We're so sorry, dear but since we've heard so many mysterious escapes you've made we have no choice. This is the only way," he lick from my cleavage up till my chin.

"The only way for what?" I whisper-hissed. It was just too painful.

"For this," with that, he bit into my neck and everything went black.

I snapped my eyes open. I shield my eyes as the bright lights blind my eyes. Every movement that I made felt strangely amazing, strong and powerful. Slowly, I crack my neck and move my shoulders in circular motion. Every muscle in me was aching for...something. Why am I feeling like this? Where am I?

Well, I can't answer the first one but sure as hell I could for the second one. I was in a room which looks like five star luxury hotel. The smell of leather, wood and others fill my nose. I guess I at least need to check myself. I approach the door which I suppose is a bathroom. I was wrong. It was like a spa. Dang, they have everything in here. I'm not sure who 'they' refer too. I continue to wonder around until I past the mirror, I froze. The person in the mirror was me, I know but I was different. My hair is completely black, my curves are defined, my skin tone is lighter and my eyes have reddish-black rimmed around my pupils. What—

Someone interrupt my thoughts. "Rosemarie, how are you holding up?"

That someone was Nathan.

"I thought Belikov took care of you. What do you want?" my voice was hoarse. Why?

"Ah, Belikov. How I miss that bastard, thinks he's the boss of me. I heard he's with Dragomir," he smirked. The word 'Dragomir' and 'Belikov' triggered something in me. Angst. Hurt. Hatred. Darkness was forming out of my chest and around me. I wanted to kill someone very badly.

"So, how do you feel being a strigoi?" he ask.

"Strigoi?" I'm a strigoi. The deadliest predator ever existed. Plus with me being shadow kissed, I'm even more deadly. Though I don't know why. They always said that being a Strigoi was the worst thing ever. Oh how they were wrong. It feels...amazing. I wonder how it'll feel to drink someone's lives. As I think about this, my mouth started to water.

"Come on, Rose. Let's have breakfast," I followed him out of the room and guess what, it was Galina's estate. Everything looks pretty much the same. Even Inna. She was shocked as hell to see me and bowed. Hmm... I recall what Belikov said about being a Strigoi. It's all about prey and predator, ranks, and other shit.

We entered a room after he unlock the door with a code he didn't trust with me yet. And I was in Strigoi's heaven. Morois were cowering in the corner of the room. I lock eyes with my prey as she scream and launches a ball of fire at me.

A fire user.

In an instant, the darkness that was around me formed a weird shield that was like a second skin to me. It clung to every inch of my body. Holy shit. This is great. Well, for me, not for her. Nathan stood behind me and whisper in my ear.

"Rose, listen to their pulse. Snap and then bite their neck. Go on," I did.

Their scream was like music to my ears. I officially love this life.

So, click the button down at the crotch and tell me what you think about this and what you expect for the next chapter. Probably I'll update this weekly. Bye! :B


	2. Drown In My lost Pain

Guys, I really am sorry for not updating ASAP and thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate all of them! There's something wrong with my laptop and i need to get it fixed. I really am. So, this chapter is kinda short but I promise the next one is gonna be better and longer. Sorry for a lot of grammar errors. Actually, the Lissa's POV here is supposed to be a part of the first chapter but since I'm in a hurry now I just have to post it here. Sorry, again. Oh, did you guys check out my Strigoi Rose on my profile? Yeah, I edited it only a little bit.

Alright, hope you guys enjoy this.

Chapter 2: Drown in My Lost Pain

Lissa's Pov 

We ran as fast we could between Mikhail who was leading us and Adam defending us from the back. I couldn't think anything else other than worry for Rose and Dimitri. I hope they are alright. We ran into a few strigois and Mikhail and Christian killed them easily. It was obvious that Christian had been training his fire skills.

Once we were in the Church everybody was exhausted except for Christian and Mia. They were in a deep sonversation. Adrian was leaning on the wall beside me. "How did can they get in here? It's almost impossible to break the wards!"

"'Almost' is the keyword, Lord Ivashkov. The Strigois are faster and stronger now," he said as he wipes his blood on his sleeve. Instantly, I reach his face and heal him. I did the same to Adam. I hope the darkness will be able to help Rose fight.

"What about our parents? Where are they?"

"I'm pretty sure they're safe. Don't worry."

Suddenly, I feel like my chest was ripped open my body twist and flip when I couldn't possibly move because of the pain. The only thing I could do was cry in pain. Everybody swarm around me, not giving me any air to breathe. Slowly, the pain increase. I was being sawed in half, lit on fire and someone was choking me. Then everything went black. Rose suddenly was in front of me, staring at me with hatred, anger and disgust. She was swarmed with darkness around her that was forming from her chest. Then, Dimitri appeared beside me, crying his eyes out. He almost passed out when he saw Rose. "Roza..."

I could hear her whispering.

_You poor sweet innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_And one sweet day_

_you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

I reach out for her. She glares at me. "You've hurt me enough. Let me go. Don't make me suffer anymore!" The harder she glares, the pain intensifies but I won't let her go.

"If you hold me any longer, you are gonna die. I'll rip your chest open and pull out your heart with my fucking bear hands. Would you want that? Anyway, why would you want me to stay?"

I shook my head. "Because I love you Rose! You're my sister!"

"Nice to know that a sister would abandon you. How about you, Dimka?"

"I love you Rose."

I was expecting Rose to run into his arms and everything is gonna be okay but I was wrong. She threw him back to an invisible wall. "Of course you do. Just not enough. I sacrifice everything for you and you just threw me away. Fuck you both."

With that, she just pulled back her hand and fade away with the pain.

Rose's POV

Two years had passed since the best thing happened to me; awakened as a Strigoi.

I was trained everyday by Nathan himself. Though he was a very good leader and fighter, everybody underestimated him. I was sent hunting and fighting guardians almost every day for me to gain my experience. Nathan would be my partner twice a week to make sure that I was doing it right. I did, every time.

We also discovered that my darkness could do a lot more than being a shield from the sun and fire: charming and telekinesis. Well, sort of since I'm the only one who could see the darkness. I just have to imagine it lingering out of my chest and do whatever I want with it. It actually enhances my senses somehow but it doesn't last forever. I need to suck out a life to get revived again. Only dhampirs could do it because Moroi nowadays are getting anorexic and weaker.

Back to the present. Sparring with Nathan has always been my favourite thing to do since I can lash him out on purpose but I'm not sure if he knows it or not. My dagger was held firmly in my hands, the blade was smooth along my forearms. With this, I could punch and cut open someone at the same time. Nathan is playing guardian. I crouched and roundhouses kick him in the face. He steps back before charging at me with a 'stake' in his hand. Soon, both of us engage in a fierce battle. Dodge, kick, punch and we repeat it for who knows how long. Finally, I use my darkness to pin him to the floor and 'stab' him in the heart.

"Seriously, I would compliment you if you weren't using that darkness of yours."

I rolled my eyes. "Bastard."

"It's true!"

"Shut up! Come on, let's check on Lance." Lance. He is a very powerful spirit user. They captured him and threaten him to help them capture me. We have to constantly check on him so that he doesn't send any info about us to anyone. So far, he's been a good behaviour. I and Nathan walk towards his room but I could feel something is going in there. The nearer we got, I could feel my chest burning a little bit. Fuck, what the hell?

"Nathan, stop whatever he's doing in there! Now!" The burning got stronger and my darkness started to fade. Nathan ran into the room following with a crash.

"Fucking bitch! What the hell are you do—" Nathan screamed. That's it! I ran into the room to see Lance pinned Nathan to the wall with a silver piece or something in Nathan's chest. I grabbed his neck and twist it. Bitch. I face Nathan, my leader, who was screaming in agony. Should I?

"Any last words, Nathan? Cause I am really _hungry _right now..."

Realisation hit him. "No, Rose, don't! Please! Just take this shit out!"

"Nah." I pushed the silver thing further in to his chest. That fucking stings.

The next thing I know, he's crying on the floor. A dhampir. Well, my lucky next victim.

So...what do you think? Did I go a little overboard on hurting Lissa. Sorry if I did. Oh and I need some help. Rose needs a partner for the next chapter and could any of you recommend me some awesome as fuck names? Thanks.

Send me 'em names down at the crotch below! Bye, goodnight! Love ya guys.


End file.
